Royally Gay in the Middle Ages
by Moonlit Aura
Summary: SPAMALOT BASED!  Herbert and Lancelot have earned their Happily Ever After, but alas, ruling the land around Swamp Castle interferes.  Watch the royal couple deal with dear Daddy In Law, and what's this about producing an heir?  SLASH Duh.


::Strolls on-screen humming _This Is The Song That Goes Like This_:: Yeah, so on Nov. 13 I went to see Spamalot. It was awesome. I loved Lancelot and Herbert. Thus the birth of this fic. Yes, I'm a dork.

Also, Restoring Faith is still on-going. I am, however, suffering writer's block, so an update may be a bit in coming. Sorry!

Warnings: Um… Slash?

Pairings: Lancelot X Herbert

Chapter 1 – Daddy-In-Law

Lancelot sighed in happiness, tightening his arms around his new husband. Herbert turned to place a kiss on the knight's jaw before turning back to watch Robin's first attempt at musical theater.

The Quest for the Holy Grail had been over for a month now, and the wedding ceremonies were in full swing. Lancelot had married Herbert as soon as he had been able to rescue him from the Taller Tower of Swamp Castle and he was now ready to enjoy his Happily Ever After.

"What shall we do now?" he whispered in Herbert's ear. The prince blushed at the contact before shrugging.

"Well, we could always travel to France. I hear they're very accepting of people in our situation. I could be a knight and perhaps you'll be a Duke or an Earl…"

Herbert sat straight up in shock, pulling himself from Lancelot's hold. He dashed out onto the balcony, thankfully empty. Lancelot followed after him.

"What's wrong, love? We don't have to go to France if you don't want to. I hear Finland is nice too-"

"It's not that!" Herbert interrupted Lancelot. He turned to face the darkening forest. Lancelot reached out to pull the frail prince into his arms. He paused when he noticed his husband's trembling.

"Love?"

"We can't leave," Herbert said in a rush. "I'm a prince and Father said I was to inherit the kingdom, which means we have to go to Swamp Castle…"

"What's wrong with that?"

Tears gathered in Herbert's eyes. Lancelot reached out to brush them away. Herbert caught his hand and pressed it to his cheek.

"It's just…" Herbert admitted, "I'm not sure how Father will react. I mean, he always wanted me to marry some girl with large tracks of land, and I'm not sure how he'll receive the fact that his only son is married to another man." Herbert began sobbing silently. "What if he hates me?"

Lancelot mentally cursed the narrow-minded king and gathered his sobbing love in his arms. He rubbed Herbert's back, making soothing noises. He held the prince tightly until the shaking ceased.

Pulling back, Lancelot placed a gentle kiss on Herbert's lips before enfolding the prince in his arms.

"We'll go, but if he doesn't want to see us, that's his problem. We don't need him. _He _needs _you_. After all, who will inherit his lands if he disowns you? We'll be fine. Besides," Lancelot leaned back in order to see his love's face, "This is our Happily Ever After. Can't let the father-in-law spoil it, can we?"

Herbert choked out a laugh through his tears. Lancelot smiled, triumphant in his goal of cheering up his distraught husband. Scooping up the prince, Lancelot carried him back into the hall for another dance.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lancelot continued shooting furtive glances at his husband as the pair and their entourage approached Swamp Castle. Accompanying them were Robin and his minstrels, Galahad, and Concord. Robin wished to support his dearest friend. Galahad saw an opportunity to search for a woman. Concord followed his master as faithfully as ever.

At the moment, the minstrels were playing a cheery tune, accompanied by Herbert's quiet, melodic singing.

"Oi! No singing!"

Herbert flinched at the familiar phrase barked out by the one person he loved most, aside from Lancelot. The knight quickly jogged up beside the prince, grasping one of his hands and presenting a united front.

Herbert gave the hand a squeeze, drawing courage from his husband's presence. Slowly they rode out to face the King of Swamp Castle.

"Father," the prince called out weakly.

The king snapped his head around to take in the nervous prince. He looked Herbert up and down before speaking.

"Who are you?"

There were a few moments of silence before Herbert realized that his father was addressing him.

Blushing, ne replied, "I'm your son, Herbert."

"You ran away, you creep," the King growled. "So, you've come running back. Realized you can't make it out in the real world?" The King turned his gaze to the group gathered behind Herbert. "Who're all this lot?"

"These are my friends, Father. From King Arthur's court." Herbert introduced them one by one. "This is Sir Robin and his minstrels, and this is Sir Galahad, and that one is Concord, servant of Sir Lancelot…" Herbert gestured to the knight on his right before adding hesitantly "… My husband."

The King stood silently for a few minutes before grabbing his son and Lancelot by the arms and dragging them up the road to Swamp Castle.

"About time you got married. I was afraid we'd have to marry you off to the first woman who came by that could bear children."

Herbert stared at his father in shock before exclaiming, "You don't mind, Father?"

"Well, I suppose the masculinity balances out. After all, he's a knight and you're about as masculine as a garden full of tulips."

Lancelot laughed out loud as Herbert flushed at his father's frank assessment. The look on his husband's face only caused Lancelot to laugh harder, and the rest joined in as well.

Herbert pouted at the treatment before utilizing the talents he possessed.

Lancelot swooped down on the prince as he began to tear up, lip trembling. The knight gathered the prince in his arms, making soothing noises. Herbert shot a smirk over Lancelot's shoulder, causing the group to laugh even harder.

Lancelot looked up at his friends, who waved their hands to show that he could ignore them. Lancelot was growing suspicious, but his attention was diverted by his demanding love, who insisted on more intimate 'comforting'.

The King watched the lovers lock lips, but, once he realized they wouldn't separate, pulled them apart and shoved them towards the castle.

"Move it, love birds." The King growled. "As his new father-in-law, I need a chance to threaten him properly."

Herbert murmured a quick 'sorry' to Lancelot as the group was led/forced up to castle.

To be continued…

Like? Hate? I don't really care. Up next: the birds and the bees talk with a way-too-innocent Herbert (who may not actually be so innocent).

Review please!


End file.
